Children of Malevolence
by ryu-kokki-the-tragic
Summary: Every path we take changes our life. What if Bakura had turned left onto one road of Battle city, instead of right... Some unpleasantness to Yami-Bakura (AU obviously) R&R !


"Children of Malevolence"

By: Ryu-Kokki-The-Tragic

A/N: This is AU writing (alternate universe). For those of you who don't know what that is, it's when events happen in stories that don't happen anywhere else, like in the show, etc. That said, enjoy the show!

"Now, where was I?" Bakura said, very irritated. "I that I sensed something around here, but I guess not…"

Battle City had so far proved to be nothing like they had thought. Bakura had perceived the image of 3 millennium items residing in this general area. However, after a week of intense searching, nothing had revealed itself.

"Spirit? I know you won't like this, but I think we need to call off the search." A voice came from seemingly nowhere. "There will be retribution for making me say this, but, I suppose you could be…" He stopped there, and Ryou knew he would do well to leave it at that. That was, after all, the best you could hope for from Bakura. He turned right into another deserted alley. At least that was what it seemed like. A teenage boy stepped out of the darkest shadows, until he was only partly obscured. Bakura felt almost no spiritual energy from him, so he wasn't a concern.

"Ahh…" He said suddenly, "The famous Bakura, or infamous, more accurately." "How is it that you know me?" The chilled voice echoed in the desolate street. The other boy shook his head saying, "That isn't important, but suffice it to say that you aren't the only one who can get information from the shadows." He spoke with his head titled to the side and a wide grin on his face. Only at that point did Ryou and Bakura notice how he was dressed. A striped t-shirt with a pale blue shirt over it, and a pair of white pants, he was looking exactly like they were. To top it all off, his hair appeared to be dyed white! In fact, Bakura felt as though he was looking at Ryou again, but something was amiss. The boy didn't exude arrogance, or even self-importance, but he spoke with a dark undertone. It truly seemed that Bakura was staring at the perfect combination of Ryou and himself.

'I don't like him!' Bakura was using his mind-link to talk to Ryou. 'I do, now let him finish!' 'Fine!'

"Oh yes, one more thing! I forgot to mention that I can hear your thoughts!" The teenage mimic stated quickly. "Well then, can you at least tell me who you are and why you look like me?" "Fair enough, I am Arugi. Then, as to my appearance… well… isn't imitation the sincerest form of flattery?" Bakura was taken back a little, but still curious. "Why are you here?" "Please stop shouting. Hm, you always had trouble controlling your temper…" Bakura's fists were clenched by his sides. "I'll now show you control!" A ray of dark energy shot from the ring at Arugi.

It got perhaps six inches away from his face, then simply dissipated. Bakura's eyes went as wide as could be. "You see, my mind powers exceed even your imagination." He had a slight smirk on his face. Again Bakura tried to use force. Again Arugi resolved it, by deflecting the beam at a pile of garbage bags, which promptly exploded.

"You don't learn easy, do you?" Arugi sharply replied. "I'll have an easier time talking to your hikari. So if you wouldn't mind, fade away for a little while?" He waved his hand and Bakura (unintentionally) split from Ryou and drifted down the street…

A soft voice came quivering, "Are you going to hurt me now? If Bakura didn't stand a chance, what will you do to me…?" Arugi shook his head. "Nothing. You are a child of light, and to the light I am benevolent." Arugi gestured for Ryou to sit down. "I have a question, why do you need to talk to me?" "I have to let you in… on your future." "So are you my future self?" "The fact is that I am not. I am only a person who does not wish to see harm come to you anymore. Now sit down please." Ryou did so and Arugi sat down next to him.

"Please give you utmost attention to my story." Ryou nodded. "Good. Now you are wondering how I am unaffected by Bakura's attacks." Another quick nod. "Well, although I don't possess a millennium item myself, I happen to have created them I am what you would call an apprentice to the gods. At first I created them to enhance my power, and they did. When I had all of them together I was unrivalled by man or beast. I was growing also growing darker and colder every day. The gods intervened, however, saying that I was too much of a threat to the world. It was true, I thought I was stronger than they were. " Ryou wanted to speak so Arugi stopped momentarily. "What gods do you speak of?" "The three Egyptian gods. Slifer, Obelisk and Ra, but this was before they had malicious intent. They gave me a chance at redemption, but I refused it. The gods were completely pure at that time, I wasn't.

They have since been made into cards, by Pegasus, of who I know you are familiar with. The second item you now possess was his belonging, and it drove him to madness, the madness required to create the cards. They never took kindly to being channeled through cards and will wreak havoc on anyone who challenges them."

Arugi took a deep breath in and continued. "My story was before this however. This tale occurred back in ancient times, when I was the evil. My mind was being rotted and corroded by their ideas. They became the master, and I, the puppet. I assembled vast armies, to challenge the gods, in war. With the seven items, and the many thousands on soldiers with imitations of the items, I'd imagined that the gods would fall to me. Then I could claim the world as my own playground for destruction. The items told me to do so. The gods showed me that my might was immense, but it was pitiful in their eyes. The war was over in less than a minute. I lost. As the items dropped from me and my life energy began to fade, I could see them!

I could see the writhing and thrashing of the soldiers as their minds were shattered. It was gruesome, like nothing else. You saw the mental mess left of Pegasus when Bakura took the eye from him. Imagine this look on thousands of faces at once.

The gods deemed me too sick to be allowed to live. They had decided to kill me, and that seemed to be the end. That was until I bargained with them. I asked them, if I found someone else, to keep the items safe, that they would let me live and be banished instead. They agreed, and so I passed them on, to the one with the strongest force of will that I'd ever known; Shadi. That's where you got the ring from. You see, with the items, I could see others (in time) who were deserving of them. So I gave Shadi a list of people, plus when and where to find them. Since he was on the list, he was more the eager to help.

I left Egypt and never returned. But, I live on, as long as the items exist, so do I. I'll probably live forever. They poisoned me beyond the point of salvation. As for Shadi, he never went bad. But others did. Ryou, some of the items have different personalities. Some desire power and wealth like your ring, and will steal for it. Others just want destruction, chaos, madness! The darkness spread by those who did was completely unseen by me. When I looked at you, the Pharaoh and Pegasus, I had seen children, before the items. Maybe I hadn't given it enough thought. Maybe I should have accepted death all those centuries ago. I had no idea the result of them on you people. Nor could I anticipate the strength of the items in their pull towards each other.

Of course, you can understand that such power messes with your mind. But Bakura only possesses two items. Can you imagine him with all seven?" Ryou shook his head in fear. "Plus, this time the gods are in different places. Only their combined power can best the millennium items. Even then, the world would be at the mercy of the possessor, or the lack there of.

In this town exists the one called Marik; he has two gods and an item under his control. He is one of the ones that you sensed, but you must not find him. In a fight between your other self and him, he will easily win. Your soul will be lost and he will take your two items. From there it will only get worse. You must give me the items, so I may find and collect the rest."

Ryou was confused, "How will that help?" "Before I left Egypt, the gods said that if I ever recollect the items, my non-negotiable death and the end of the items power will be the price." Ryou looked away from Arugi. "I don't know if I want to let you die. Of course you caused me all the pain from the spirit of the ring. You claim you don't want harm to come to me. But you've already done to me the worst thing that has ever happened. And I hardly even know you, how could I trust you?"

Ryou got up and walked about twenty feet away, then turned back to face Arugi.

"Fine then, if you want them, duel me for them!" His eyes were glaring and sharp, especially for him. But Arugi knew this had to be his choice, Bakura was not in control. He hadn't been since Arugi had arrived.

Arugi snapped his fingers and a duel-disk, loaded with cards, appeared on his arm. "You may go first, great Ryou!" (Life Points 4000/4000)

"Don't patronize me!" Ryou wasn't scared; he knew he had nothing to lose. He drew his card. "I'll set two cards and a monster in defense. Go ahead." "Well alright." Arugi checked his hand; this deck seemed to of warriors and dragons. "I also set two cards. Then I'll play the monster card, Masked Dragon in attack mode and end my turn!" Ryou drew, glanced at it for a second and knew what he had to do. "I'll summon White Magical Hat! Reveal face-down card, Black Pedant, equip to my monster. Now for an attack!" "Trap time. Go Enchanted Javelin! Before your attack hits, my trap cards boosts my life points, by 1500 in this case." "Ok, but your dragon still gets destroyed," Ryou said as the punch connected and Arugi's dragon shattered. "Along with 100 life points and a card from your hand!" "Well, it was just an element dragon, but I get another monster when my Masked Dragon goes to the graveyard." (Life points 5400/4000)

Arugi swiped quickly at the deck. "My turn again." He said as he examined the card closely. "This card should be a challenge, Marauding Captain in attack mode, and its effect puts a second one on the field next to it!" The two identical knights sprang up, ready to charge. "I'm done, for now." 'What does he think he's doing? My Magical Hat is stronger than any of his monsters! He must be losing his edge.' "I can hear your thoughts, too!" Arugi snapped slightly. "Ok, draw, set two cards and one monster. Now for another attack! Magical Hat, go at the Masked Dragon!" "How about another trap card as well? Reveal Dust Tornado, it destroys your black pendant so my dragon wins this fight." Arugi took another card. "Time to heat things up, Tremendous Fire! Direct damages our life points." (Life points 4900/3000)

Ryou skidded back about a foot before he could dig in his heels. "Do you think you're quite funny now?" "I'm not done yet! Now I summon Spirit Ryu! Attack mode!" "That triggers my trap! Just Desserts does 500 damage for each monster on your side of the field." (Life points 2900/3000) "I'll now attack your face-down monster card." "You hit Cyber Jar! It destroys all monsters on the field." The jar creature opened up wide, and the other monsters were inhaled, after which, the being exploded. "Now we get 5 new cards each." They picked up their top 5 cards and scanned them for useful selections. "Now we immediately special summon all monsters of level four or lower." "I've got two, Hayabusa Knight and Ultimate Baseball Kid!" "I as well have two; meet Giant germ and Twin-Headed wolf." Arugi felt worried at first, but rapidly devised a plan. "Before I end my turn, I'll drop one more face-down card. Your move!" Ryou raised one eyebrow and drew silently. "I summon Sangan in attack mode. Now, for the card that will shut you down. Mystic Plasma Zone, all dark monsters get 500 hundred extra attack points. Now… they will all attack!" "Another trap! It's called Curse of Anubis! All effect monsters on the field go to defense. That puts an end to your attack!" "For now, yes." Ryou nodded. "I just drew my Pot of Greed! So I'll draw two more cards." 'This was just what I needed to end the match.' "These five cards are the beginning of the end for you!" "Ooh, just play already!" "Seems you're in a hurry to lose! First I'll sacrifice my Ultimate Baseball Kid to summon Meteor Dragon." Ryou didn't budge…

"Now the magic card, Polymerization! I'll tribute my dragon on the field and the "Red Eyes B. Dragon" from my hand to bring forth Meteor Black Dragon!" The sky above them went from black to red and a giant rock fell to earth. The rock unfurled itself to reveal an enormous dragon. "Now, for the last card, Big Bang Shot! It boosts my monster's attack by 400 points and lets it attack through your defense." The pavement glowed a hot red and began to melt as the monster let out a near-deafening roar. "Attack the Twin-Headed Wolf now!" The attack went through, Ryou hit the ground…

(Life points 2900/0)

"Sorry Ryou, but I didn't have a choice… You understand, don't you?" Arugi spoke as he walked over closer to the fallen one. He outstretched his arm to pick Ryou up again. As Ryou got to his feet, Bakura began to drift back. "Stupid Vessel! If I had been here, we would have won!" Arugi stepped between them. "Shut up Bakura!" his fists were shaking with rage now. Ryou blinked a couple of times then leaned over Arugi's shoulder. "Spirit, I realized back there that I wanted to lose…" "All you EVER do is lose!" Bakura sneered as he snuck this snide remark in. Arugi snapped. In an instant, fist flew and Bakura dropped. "Not so fun when you're on the other side, huh?" Bakura wiped the side of his mouth where blood began to run. "For all that you've… I've… done I should break every bone in your body!" Ryou looked at Arugi with a combination of shock and relief. He finally had a protector. Arugi leaned down and took the Millennium item from around Bakura's neck. "This, however, will teach you better." Bakura's image flickered once or twice, than he simply vanished. "Without contact with the ring, Bakura can't exist. He was only an Embodiment of your, or anyone's, desire for revenge. Ryou! He's gone now!"

Arugi turned away from Ryou and said, "I suggest you go home now," Ryou wanted to say something to make him stay, but thought it best just to let him go. Arugi, noticing the unease still in his friend's mind, turned his head to look back. "You wish to see 'him'." Arugi said laconically. A nod replied. "Very well…" Arugi snapped his fingers. His light blue outfit changed to a pair of khaki pants and a sleeveless grey shirt with a single gold chain holding on a dark cloak. He appeared well toned, and his skin wasn't pale, but tanned for that matter. His hair had gone from stark white to grey with a little blonde in it, which stood fiercely in all directions.

The figure no longer spoke; it just walked slowly and methodically away. Ryou wanted. Ryou wanted to cry, his only defender and friend was going off the face Marik. The worst part was, no matter the outcome, Arugi's soul was already lost…

Ryou called out the tall figure. "Good-bye Arugi! I hope you can save yourself and all of us…"


End file.
